Secrets
by Tracy And Link
Summary: Tracy's birthday has come. But what was suppost to be the her special day, turns over. Little did anybody know that Tracy has been keeping a secret, until they find out on there own.A story of romance,drama and hurt/comfort. Will things be the same again?


Chapter 1: A Birthday Gone Wrong

I woke up this morning very happy. It was my birthday. My seventh birthday and I was going to spend it wiht Link. My loving new boyfriend. Lucky God gave me a gift and let my birthday be on a Saturday. I got dressed and but on the red dress Link had brought me for Christmas. I just got done putting hairspray in my hair when I heard a knock at the door. My parents were sleeping and I did not want to wake them. I opened the door to find Link. I closed the door behind me. "Hey lilt darlin." Link said.

"Hey Linky."

"You ready?"

"That depends. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, Trace."

"I'll act surprised, if you would just..." Link shook his head. He took my hand and lead me to his car. Opening the door, Link took out a handkerchief from his pocket and blinked with it. "Link!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't be afraid and let me guide you to the car seat." It was a long ride there. I fell asleep on the way there. I heard the door slam and woke up in blackness. My door opened and someone grabbed my arm. I jumped then I heard Link's sweetie voice." It's me, Trace."

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." We walked a little further, then I felt Link's lips on mine. I kissed him back. Then I felt the handkerchief come off. I looked, there was a pinic. " I thought you would like it."

"I do." I said while leaning to kiss him. We pushed each other closer to us. Soon we were laying down on the grass. I hear something crash. Looking, Link and I saw that we had knocked the food over. Link was trying to get up to get it. "Leave it. I wasn't hungry anyway." Then I pushed him to me and we started making out again.

Later on that day, Link took me down to the beach. We swam and made out of couras. Then, Link took me home. We got to the door. Link opened it and let me in. It was dark. I thought my parents had went off to bed. Turning on the light I hear people scream." SURPRISE!" At first i was shocked but then i started smiling. I looked over at Link, he was laughing.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Maybe...maybe not." He laughed again then put his arms around my waist and captured my lips. We all eat hot dogs and hamburgers with french fries. Then everyone sang happy birthday. I blew out the candles then my ma' started to cut the cake. "What did you wish for?" I moved my index finger, motioning for him to moved up closer.

"That's my little secret." I whispered into his ear. After cake, everyone gathered around as I opened presents. I opened my parents present first and got a brand new CD, hairspray,earrings and a necklace. I then opened Penny and Seaweed's present. I got a five new Cd's, two romantic movies and a necklace. Link handed me his parents present, since they were unable to make it to my birthday party. I got a blue strapless dress. Amber was there. Her and I have become best friends since the Teenage Hairspray Pageant. I opened up her present to find four one year pass tickets to the theme park two miles from Baltimore, I also found a coupon to Zed's , I had opened everyone's gifts but Link's. Walking in the room, Link lad a big box in front of me. I opened it up. I took the lid of to find a puppy. A golden retriever.

"Is it a she or a he?" I asked Link.

"A she." he replied

I took her out of the box and put her on my lap. She lad down. I rubbed her head. Link asked me what I was going to name her. Then I came up with a name I knew fit her well."Beth." I told Link. I was over at the table getting some drink. Everyone was about to leave. I feel arms rab around my waist. I look over my shoulder to see Link. I kissed him and he gladly returned one to me. I all of a suddenly felt little headed and held on to Link.

"Are you alright, Trace?" Link asked me.

"I'm fine." I moved a couple of inches then I couldn't keep balance and fell. Link caught me before I hit the ground.

"Tracy!" I hear him scream. I hear everyone call my name. Then see my ma' on the phone. I look at Link."Tracy...Tracy." That's when everything went blank.

* * *

Please Review. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.

Brianna


End file.
